Bo z Kise zawsze trzeba spodziewać się niespodziewanego
by Hibarii
Summary: Seria sequeli do opowiadania "Expecta inexspectata", czyli mniejsze bądź większe scenki z życia Aomine, Tetsu i Kise.


**BO Z KISE ZAWSZE TRZEBA SPODZIEWAĆ SIĘ NIESPODZIEWANEGO.**

**[sequel]**

_Kiedyś obiecałam, że napiszę jakiś sequel do opowiadania „Exspecta inexspecta" no i tak mnie ostatnio tknęło na takie małe cuś, adekwatnie do świątecznego klimatu. :D Zatem Zorka, to dla Ciebie, a wszystkim czytającym życzę wesołych świąt!  
_

**01**

**Święta świąteczne.**

- Nie.

- Ale dlaczego nie?

- Bo nie.

- To nie jest żaden argument!

- Powiedziałem nie!

- Aominecchiiiiiiii!

- Zamknij się, jeszcze sąsiedzi pomyślą, że trzymam tu wilkołaka, kretynie.

- Nie mam nic wspólnego z wilkołakiem! – oburzył się święcie Kise. – I wytłumacz mi, proszę ja cię bardzo, dlaczego upierasz się jak osioł, skoro ja ci mówię, że to jest bardzo dobry pomysł.

- To jest kijowy pomysł i mówię nie.

- Nie bo nie! Argument godny małego dziecka! – prychnął. – Wytłumacz mi to jasno i racjonalnie, bo nie rozumiem.

- Nawet wtedy nie zrozumiesz, ty w końcu nie myślisz.

- Walnę ci, no jak mamę kocham, wezmę i ci przywalę.

- Spróbuj szczęścia.

Kise nadął policzki i wbił spojrzenie w plecy Aomine, który totalnie go olał i zajął się jedzeniem obiadu.

- Ale dlaczego, u licha, nie? – zapytał twardo, siadając obok. - Przecież to takie sympatyczne święto. Wszędzie je obchodzą, w Europie, nawet w Ameryce!

- Ale my jesteśmy w Japonii – mruknął pod nosem, koncentrując się na tym, co miał na talerzu. Kise może i był wkurzającym debilem, ale gotował naprawdę zajebiście…

- No i co z tegooo! – zajęczał, mając ochotę uderzyć czołem w stół. Zero ducha radości w tym dupku.

- A to, że nie będziemy obchodzić jakiś zagranicznych obrzędów – prychnął, zastanawiając się, czy może Kise nie ugotował więcej tego mięsa z ryżem.

- Przecież to tylko głupie wręczanie prezentów. – Wywrócił oczami z irytacją.

- Skoro głupie, to nie rozumiem, czemu trujesz mi dupę, Kise.

- Bo lubię, kurna. – Aomine posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, wstając i podchodząc do zlewu. Kise wbił w jego plecy palące spojrzenie, które Daiki kompletnie ignorował.

- No weeeź, Aominecchi, przecież to będzie takie fajne! Ugotuje coś, kupimy coś fajnego Tetsu, może nawet śnieg spadnie, będzie super!

- Jesteś upierdliwy.

- Ty bardziej. No co ci, do cholery, zależy? Przynajmniej Tetsu będzie miał radochę!

- Ty bardziej – burknął, szorując patelnie.

- Też, no ale weź pomyśl, jak się mały będzie cieszył! I będzie tak rodzinnie, Aominecchi…

- Kise, daj żyć.

- No przestań, mam cię błagać? – Założył buntowniczo ręce na piersi.

- No, mógłbyś klęknąć i w ogóle. – Posłał mu paskudny uśmiech przez ramię, a Kise nadął się oburzony.

- Nienawidzę cię – wyburczał, przyciągając do siebie gazetę z zamiarem ignorowania absolutnego osobnika w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Obrażona panienka – odezwał się po chwili Daiki, płucząc pod wodą talerz.

- Sam jesteś panienka, dupku.

- Och, jakie komplementy, wzruszyłem się.

- Spadaj.

- Jesteś jak dziecko.

- Sam jesteś dziecko.

- Nie zachowuj się jak baba.

- Chyba ty.

- Cóż za elokwencja!

- Nie mów w moją stronę.

- Bo co?

- Bo cię nie słucham.

Aomine obrócił się w stronę Kise, wycierając ręce w ręcznik i kompletnie nie hamując pełnego rozbawienia uśmiechu.

- Ale z ciebie dzieciak, Ryouta – parsknął.

Kise prychnął pod nosem, osuwając się niżej na krześle i chowając się całkowicie za gazetą.

- Kise, weź się ogarnij – prychnął, lecz gazeta, którą się zastawił, nawet nie drgnęła. Co za upierdliwy gość… A on ma stanowczo zbyt miękkie serce, stanowczo!

- Dobra, już dobra – burknął, wywracając oczami. – Rób sobie, co tam chcesz. – Pokręcił głową, gdy zza gazety pokazała się para roześmianych oczu.

Miękniesz, Daiki, warknął na siebie w myślach, odwracając się tyłem do tej ogólnoświatowej radochy. Stanowczo zmiękła ci dupa, nic tylko patrzeć jak ci cycki urosną i jajka uschną.

- Nee, Aominecchi – zagadnął Kise, patrząc, jak Daiki przygotowuje kawę. – Tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro już się zgodziłeś, to przydałby nam się Mikołaj i…

- Zapomnij – uciął krótko i stanowczo, klnąc na siebie w duchu.

- Ale ja nawet nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć!

- Za-po-mnij!

- Ale…!

- Już wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś i mówię nie! Tym razem nie zmienię zdania, choćbyś mnie po stopach całował – warknął, zabierając swoją kawę i kierując się do salonu. Żeby czasem nie okazało się, że zciecił się na całego. – Jak chcesz się w to bawić, to proszę bardzo, baw się, droga wolna, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj. Skończyłem.

- Aominecchi jesteś najgorszy! – zajęczał.

* * *

Aomine powinien się nauczyć, że jeżeli daje się Kise wolną rękę, to prędzej czy później będzie się tego żałować. I zazwyczaj pada na „prędzej"… Nie inaczej było tym razem. Ryouta tak się zapalił do pomysłu zorganizowania świąt, że wystarczyła mu niespełna godzina, by tym wariactwem zarazić Tetsu. A to było równoznaczne z tym, że odwrotu już nie ma. Perspektywa choinki, światełek, śniegu, Mikołaja i prezentów tak zawładnęła wyobraźnią smarkacza, że nawet gdyby Aomine chciał przeciwko temu wszystkiemu zaprotestować, nie byłby w stanie. Starał się więc z opanowaniem przetrwać świąteczny huragan, jaki wtargnął do jego mieszkania. Hamował swoją irytację, gdy Numer Dwa po raz czwarty strącił i zbił bombkę, gdy szczerzące się, klauniaste twarze Mikołaja bombardowały go w każdym pokoju, gdy igły choinki miał nawet we własnych gaciach, a szyby jego okien zostały umaziane białym gównem imitującym śnieg i przypominającym gwiazdki. No nic tylko umierać, kulka w łeb, Daiki i do piachu, bo zdrowy człowiek nie był w stanie tego znieść bez trwałych uszczerbków na zdrowiu i psychice. Aomine bardzo starał się nie wybuchnąć i modlił się do wszystkich bóstw, by „dzień świąt" w końcu nadszedł i minął jak najszybciej, bo nie był pewien, ile jeszcze tak pociągnie. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak kochał przebywać w pracy, a to o czymś świadczyło.

- Tetsu, bo przewrócisz tego badyla – mruknął, przełączając kanały telewizyjne.

Kuroko, który wczołgał się między choinkę a ścianę razem z samochodem i drepatającym za nim Numer Dwa, nawet nie zareagował.

- Tetsu – powtórzył z większym naciskiem, gdy choinka po raz kolejny zachybotała.

- Dai, kiedy pśyjdzie Mikołaj? – zapytał, jeżdżąc samochodzikiem po podstawce choinki.

- Nie wiem, Mikołaj do mnie nie przychodzi.

- Czemu? Byłeś niegźećny? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

Aomine parsknął pod nosem.

- I to jak.

- Kisia mówi, że Mikołaj pśychodzi jak jesteś gźećny. Ja jestem gźećny, prawda?

- Jak wyjdziesz spod badyla to tak – mruknął, osuwając się na wersalce i gapiąc się bez celu na wiadomości. Nawet tam panowała ta cholerna, świąteczna histeria, co za naród.

- Wyśłem! Ojej! Tetsiu zrzucił bombkę!

Daiki potarł pilotem czoło, nawet nie mając siły się tak naprawdę wkurzyć. Po chwili rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi i terkot dzwonka.

- Kisia! – zawołał ucieszony Tetsu. Daiki wywrócił oczami wstając i otwierając drzwi. Tak właściwie nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy po prostu umrzeć od ilości otaczającej głupoty.

- Ho, ho, czy są tu jakieś grzeczne dzieci? – zawołał donośnie Mikołaj głosem wcaaale nie przypominającym głos Kise.

Stojący na środku pokoju Tetsuya, przez chwilę gapił się na przebranego za Mikołaja Kise. Gdy ten postąpił krok w jego stronę, Tetsu z kwikiem podskoczył i schował się za wersalką przy radosnym ujadaniu Numeru Dwa.

Aomine posłał Kise pełne pobłażania spojrzenie.

- Spadaj – mruknął do niego Kise i zbliżył się do łóżka. – Chyba widziałem tutaj jakieś grzeczne dziecko!

- Nie ma! – zawołał zza wersalki malec.

- Tetsu, wyłaź – odezwał się Daiki.

- Nie chcię!

- Przecież chciałeś, żeby przyszedł Mikołaj.

- Nie cięęęęęęęę!

- Oi, oi, no wyłaź smarku. – Zbliżył się do wersalki. Im wcześniej to wszystko się skończy, tym lepiej dla niego. – Przecież cię nie zje. – Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

- Źje – powiedział z zapałem chłopiec, ale złapał jego dłoń i uwiesił się na niej, dopóki Daiki nie wziął go na ręce.

Takie to to małe, a zaraz go udusi normalnie, wywrócił oczami, gdy Tetsu ciasno objął jego szyję.

- Patrz, Numer Dwa się nie boi Mikołaja.

I faktycznie, piesek, który najwyraźniej poznał Kise, skakał koło niego radośnie i łasił się. Tetsu spojrzał nieufnie w kierunku gościa.

- Mikołaj słyszał, że mieszka tu grzeczny chłopiec i dlatego przyszedł – odezwał się Kise. – Bo chyba jesteś grzecznym chłopcem? Ten tutaj – wskazał na Aomine – nie wygląda mi na grzecznego.

- Jak się Mikołaj nie zamknie, to zarobi kopa w tyłek – sarknął Daiki, a Tetsu zachichotał, przyciskając policzek do policzka Aomine.

- Ho, ho! Dla takich gagatków Mikołaj ma rózgę! – I faktycznie, Kise pogrzebał w wielkim worze, który tachał przy sobie i po chwili rzucił w Daikiego rózgą.

- Kolejny badyl? – Wywrócił oczami, dając rózgę Tetsu.

- Do bicia po tyłku niegrzeczne dzieci!

- Ach tak? – Szeroki uśmieszek wypłynął na usta Aomine.

- Kopnę cię zaraz – warknął Kise, po czym odchrząknął. – To co, mieszka tu Tetsu? Bo mam dla niego prezenty.

Kuroko, który wyglądał na przekonanego, pokiwał głową. A to, co nastąpiło potem, przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania Aomine. Ilość pisków, kwików, śmiechów i walającego się wszędzie papieru była wprost zastraszająca. Daiki przez chwilę przyglądał się temu małemu pandemonium. Szalejącemu Tetsu, który nie wiedział, którą zabawką ma się pierwszą bawić, Numerowi Dwa, który latał z papierami w pysku i rozwalał je po całym mieszkaniu i temu cholernemu Kise (który wrócił już do bycia samym sobą), czerpiącemu z tego wszystkiego taką samą radochę jak pozostała dwójka.

Z westchnieniem odwrócił się w stronę okna. Czemu temu Kise zawsze wszystko musiało wychodzić? Nawet ten cholerny śnieg zaczął sypać i wszystko na zewnątrz pokryte było grubymi, białymi czapami…

- Co za psia pogoda – warknął pod nosem, gdy jakiś czas później we czwórkę wyszli na dwór.

- Marudzisz, jest super! – zawołał Kise, dołączając do Tetsu i Numer Dwa, którzy szaleli już na śniegu.

Przedszkolankę z niego zrobili, do licha, co jeden, to gorszy.

- Kurwa! – zaklął, gdy kulka śniegu rozbiła się na jego głowie. – Który to?

- To nie my! – zachichotał Kise, unosząc obronnie ręce.

- To Tetsiu, Tetsiu! – zawołał Kuroko, wskazując na hasającego po zaspach psiaka.

- Uważajcie, bo wam uwierzę – prychnął, pochylając się i zagarniając w dłonie śnieg. I tak właśnie rozgrzał regularna bitwa na śnieżki.

Daiki zawarczał, gdy kulka rzucona przez Kise trafiła idealnie w jego twarz. Jednym szybkim ruchem ruszył w jego kierunku i dopadł go, zanim Ryouta w ogóle zdążył zebrać się do ucieczki.

- Nie zabijaaaj! – zawył, osłaniając twarz dłońmi.

- Błagaj o litość – nakazał Aomine, siedząc na Kise i lepiąc wielką kulkę ze śniegu.

- Oszczęęęęędź!

- Za takie rzeczy należy się kara – poinformował twardo, pochylając się nad Kise z szerokim, niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Kise zerknął spomiędzy palców i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nie mówiłem, że to fajny pomysł? – zauważył.

- Od czasu do czasu nawet takim głąbom jak ty coś wychodzi – przyznał, parskając pod nosem, gdy Kise nadął się obrażony. – Ale niech ci już będzie.

Kise przez chwilę patrzył w błyszczące oczy Aomine, czując, jak drażniący dreszcz przebiega mu po kręgosłupie od siły tego spojrzenia. Już myślał, że za chwilę za ciepłym oddechem na twarzy podażą usta, gdy został bardzo brutalnie sprowadzony na ziemię. Lodowaty śnieg po prostu go topił!

- Aominecchi, ty dupku! – wydarł się, gdy udało mu się wypluć całą tonę śniegu, którą wpakował w niego Daiki. Zanosząc się śmiechem i nie oglądając się na niego, Aomine podszedł do Kuroko i szybkim chwytem podniósł chłopca w górę, przerzucając go przez ramię przy wtórze jego szaleńczego śmiechu i głośnych szczeknięć psa.

Kise westchnął i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. No przecież od początku mówił, że to jest takie fajne święto.


End file.
